


Nautical Naughtiness

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-11-07
Updated: 1997-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A High Seas adventure for Jim and Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nautical Naughtiness

"Mister Sandburg!" Captain Ellison hollered across the deck. "Your ass, in here, NOW!"

Sandburg blanched at the look on his Captain's face, but responded dutifully, heading across the deck. He entered the big man's cabin, eyes sweeping his captain's tall frame. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" he asked quietly.

Ellison stared at his sailor, an odd tenderness in his eyes; then his expression changed to one of lust. "It's been a while, sailor."

"Yes sir, it has." Sandburg swallowed as heat rushed through his body. It'd been a long time since his captain had wanted him -- **that** way.

"I think we should do something about that, shouldn't we, Sandburg?"

"Aye-aye, Cap'n!"

"On your knees then, sailor, and suck it!" Ellison unfastened his breeches, exposing his throbbing cock to the salt air.

Yeoman Blair went to his knees, his azure eyes widening at the delicious sight of the handsome Captain's equippage, so blatantly displayed for his admiration.

He leaned forward and took a tentative swipe at the leaking crown with his tongue, smiling at the loud groan of approval that rose from the Captain's throat.

He opened his mouth wider and took the crown in, sucking lightly while running his fingers up and down the heated shaft. Ellison groaned louder and wrapped his fingers in the younger man's hair, drawing him nearer to him. Blair eagerly swallowed the engorged cock, reveling in the throaty moans coming from the Captain as slick throat muscles caressed the hot length.

With only a raw grunt to serve as warning, Ellison tightened his hold on his sailor's head and began thrusting into the warm, wet cavern that was surrounding him. He could feel his balls tightening up as Sandburg's talented mouth worked up and down his throbbing length and he pushed himself back suddenly, gasping for air as he felt his fluids boiling through him. "Enough," he ground out hoarsely. "I want to fuck your ass, not your mouth. Hands and knees, sailor."

Blair sat back on his heels and regarded the swollen member for a moment, head purple with need, dripping pre-cum and spit. He ran his tongue lovingly across it one last time, then moved onto all fours, lifting his ass up and wiggling it suggestively.

Ellison moved into position behind Sandburg, pulling the younger man's breeches all the way off. His large hands caressed the smooth ass cheeks, pressing and rubbing the satiny skin. One finger dipped teasingly into the shadowy cleft between and Ellison swallowed hard as the younger man pushed his ass back toward him.

"Please," Sandburg murmured, "please. Touch me...I want you to touch me..." it was a ragged whisper and Ellison felt it rip through him like wildfire. He lowered himself a bit and spread the luscious cheeks wide, leaning in to breathe the dark, musky scent deeply. He breathed warm air out onto the exposed area and Blair shuddered as the moist heat caressed him.

He shuddered again as the touch deepened, until Ellison's tongue was brushing up and down his crease, lingering over the exposed rosebud of his anus. Captain Ellison dipped his tongue into the little pucker, running the tip around it in tight little circles. He dipped lower for a moment to suck at the loose skin of Blair's balls before returning to stab gently into the hot little hole.

  

  1. "I want you," he growled low, his words muffled and vibrating across Blair's skin. "I want you now...want to bury myself in you, fuck          you until we both scream."
  



"Oh my god...yes, yes..." Blair wiggled, trying to get the hot, wet tongue back to his hole, groaning in disappointment when Ellison moved away from him. "Where--?"

 

"To get lube," the bigger man husked, moving across the cabin. He returned in short order with a bowl of warm oil which he scooped up and dripped down the cleft, teasingly.

Blair moaned and shifted, willing the oil down onto his heated, sensitized flesh. He turned his head to see Ellison oiling his cock and felt his stomach tighten in anticipation. "Yes," he whispered again, moving his legs apart, spreading himself wider. Ellison moved behind him, then rubbed his hard length against the cleft.

"How do you want it, sailor? Want it hard? Want me to fuck you, make you come?"

"Yessss--" Sandburg hissed, moving his body, trying to get the hard cock inside his hungry body. Ellison growled at the sudden, extra contact, and positioned himself against the little pucker. He thrust in with one hard stroke, groaning as the hot, tight body engulfed him completely, surrounding him in total pleasure.

Blair groaned and reared back against Ellison, driving the throbbing shaft deeper into his body. It was like a live, pulsing firebrand, moving up in him, marking him as owned. He pushed back against each thrust, taking Ellison as deeply into his body as he could, groaning when Ellison had to pull back out. The captain shifted their bodies around and pulled Blair up against him, sweaty skin against sweaty skin.

Blair turned his head toward him and their mouths met and fused in an awkward but heated kiss.

"Mine," the bigger man whispered. "You're *mine* and no one else is going to do this to you." His hands roamed across Blair's chest, stopping to pinch and pull at nipples that were hard and swollen from desire. The little buds tightened further under his fingers and he worried at them gently, pinching repeatedly, the soft groans of his partner rousing him further. He leaned down and bit Blair on the nape of the neck, scoring the soft skin with his teeth. "Say it," he demanded, his lips caressing soft skin. "Say you're mine!"

"I'm y-yours," Blair stammered, his body beginning to tune out all signals but the physical ones.

"What do you want me to do?" Ellison growled again, teeth nipping lightly.

"Ohhhh..."

"Tell me, dammit! What do you want me to do?!"

"Fuck me, Jim...oh, *GOD* , FUCK ME!!" he practically screamed the last words and that was all Ellison needed. He pushed Blair back down, flattening him against the floor with his weight. The pliant body under him tightened around him as he pounded into it, shoving his cock in as hard and as far as he could manage.

Blair groaned and Jim moved, shifting his weight slightly until his angle changed. A shriek ripped itself out of Blair's throat as Jim's cock bumped against his prostate. "Again!" he yelled, pushing his ass up to meet the bruising thrusts. "Oh, God, again!" He shouted again when the engorged member slammed into him, banging against the small, swollen gland.

"Oh--My--God--NOW!!!!!" Blair yelled the last word as his body tightened, then spasmed, hot cream spurting out from his own hard, weeping dick.

Ellison grunted as the tight passage pulled him in further, grasping him, massaging him. "Gonna...come..." he managed before slamming himself into the younger man one last time, his own release flooding the hot body in creamy bursts.

"Oh, God," Blair moaned under him. Jim quickly shifted, rolling himself onto his back, pulling Blair with him. He cradled the younger man in his arms, both their bodies still shaking with aftershocks, chests heaving in an effort to get oxygen.

"Jesus, Blair," he whispered. "If I knew that watching "Mutiny on the Bounty" would get you so fucking hot, we'd have done this a while ago!"

"I had no idea, Jim," the younger man whispered in a sleepy voice. "I had *no* idea."

They drifted off into a light doze, smiles of satisfaction on both men's faces.

~finis~

 


End file.
